


Shying Away From You

by Nataoi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Crushes, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataoi/pseuds/Nataoi
Summary: Rinko Shirokane is your average, shy, awkward, insecure gamer, however ever since she joined Roselia she has developed her confidence along with an overwhelming crush on her fellow band mate, Yukina Minato.But it looks like other people around her have also slowly developed crushes on their bandmates, will everything work out for everyone or will it all crumble to pieces, find out in this intense yet adorable fanfic~
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Yet another awkward encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that although this fanfic revolves around Yukina and Rinko that at times other characters will be in the spotlight too.
> 
> I will not be including as much Chuuni Ako btw, as I'm not very good at portraying Chuunis but I'll try to make her appear slightly Chuuni

The sun shone brightly through a small gap in the curtains, landing on a sweet pale face belonging to a certain nervous gamer, Rinko Shirokane. Awoken by the blinding sun Rinko scrunched up her face and slowly arose from her bed, letting out a small yawn. Rubbing her eyes she stepped out of the bed and prepared herself, for yet another anxious filled day.

~Beep, Beep, call awaiting, beep beep, call awaiting~

Turning around to look at desk where her phone lay ringing, Rinko approached it and looked at who was calling her. "Ah, it's just Ako-Chan" she pushed her delicate finger against the answer button and was immediately greeted by Ako's usual excited tone. 

"Rin-Rin! Good mooooorning! You better be prepared to play that new event with me on Neo Fantasy online" 

"Ah, right, that starts today" 

"Yep! You didn't forget now did you?" 

"Of course not... I just woke up so it took a while to register" 

"Aha that makes perfect sense! Well once school finishes let's game til we drop!" 

"Ah, but Ako-chan, we have practice after school!" 

"Owhhhh, damn it... Well after practice then!" 

"Hehe sounds good Ako-chan" 

"Well, I gotta go so I'll see you at school Rin-Rin!" 

"Mm, cya" 

Letting out a sigh Rinko continued getting ready for school and another encounter with Yukina Minato, her crush. 

~At school~

"Rin-Rin, there you are" Ako boomed running up to Rinko and hugging her tightly. "Ah! Ako-Chan, you're here earlier then usual"  
"Heh, well I wanted to talk about the new event with you!"  
"Ah, then let's talk about it"  
Keeping close to each other the two gamers, walked into the bustling school, chatting and laughing. 

And then they ran into a certain cat lover, "Oh, Rinko, Ako, you two seem happy. What are you talking about?"  
"Ah, Yukina-chan!" Rinko could feel her face turn from a ghostly pale to a vibrant red as she stumbled backwards and into another familiar face. "Hehe, hey Rinko"  
"Lisa-Chan... I-I'm sorry"  
The motherly girl giggled to herself "Oh please, there's no need to apologise, it's just lucky that someone was here to catch you" she let out her usual wink and helped Rinko regain her posture. 

"Rinko, are you okay?" Yukina calmly asked the still red Rinko  
"Y-yes, I'm okay, I just lost my balance for a minute"  
"Well just make sure you're in good health, we wouldn't want you having an accident during one of our live events"  
"Y-yes, I'll make sure to t-take care of myself" Rinko looked down at the floor, still feeling the heat in her face, Ako of course putting her hand on Rinko's shoulder and comforting her with her usual energetic smile.

"That's good to hear, anyways we should be going now" Yukina turned to Lisa and Lisa nodded in response, "We'll see you guys later" and the two continued on their way. "That was embarrassing..." Rinko muttered under her breath, receiving a confused "Hm?" from Ako.


	2. First time late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie, yes I have noticed that Yukina is in Rinko's school, this was intentional, all the girls will be in one school as it's more convenient and also plot~

~Rinko's POV~

*Sigh* I can't believe I nearly fell just because I saw Yukina-Chan... Aaah so embarrassing... I even made her worry about my health... "Rin-Rin! Hellooooo!?"  
"Ah! Ako-Chan!"  
"About time! You completely zoned out"  
"O-Oh, sorry"  
"Well it's not that big of a deal! But whilst you were zoned out the bell for class rang"  
"Ah! We should hurry we don't want to be late!" without thinking I grabbed Akos' hand with my little amount of strength and together we sprinted to our classes "Well, this is my class Rin-Rin, I'll see you at break huehue"  
"Mm, okay Ako-Chan"

After a few more seconds of running I had finally made it to homeroom, although everyone else was already seated. Shoot... Great job Rinko... Now everyone is gonna be staring at me the whole time... No... I just have to walk in there and act normal... Taking a deep breath I slowly treaded my way into the classroom and headed towards my seat. I can't even tell if people are looking at me... And I don't think I want to take a chance and look around... "Ah, Shirokane, I see you're late. That's not normally like you"  
"Y-Yes, I'm sorry sensei, I just got c-caught up..."  
"I'll let you off just this once, but make sure it never happens again or you'll be in detention with all the other delinquents!"  
"Y-Yes sensei!" I felt my body slump into the chair almost immediately and a sigh escaped my lips, it was full of relief but also embarrassment. I really should be more careful.

Not long later the bell rang out thoughout the school halls, and the sound of chattering and laughing suddenly increased greatly. "Rinko-Chan?"  
"Hm?" I quickly looked up and was faced by Sayo "Ah Sayo-San, do you n-need something?"   
"Not at all, I was just wondering why you were late, you're never usually late so I was curious" shoot I should've known she would be curious about that! What should I say!? I can't tell her I was distracted by Yukina-Chan...  
"O-Oh, w-well I... Uhm... Really don't know... I guess I just k-kind of l-lost track of time!"  
"Hm, I find that rather hard to believe"  
"I-It's the truth..."  
"Well I'm pretty sure it's not but I'll let it slide for now, just make sure it never happens again, we are members of the student council after all"  
"Y-Yes, understood" and with that she left for her next lesson, phew, that was a close one. And with that, I proceeded to my next lesson as well. 

Although I worked hard in all my lessons I was continuously distracted by my stupid thoughts and daydreams. All of them consisting of Yukina... However I couldn't focus on her during lessons, I mean there's no point... I could never be up to her standards anyway... I'm just not good enough for her... And probably never will be... But my negative thoughts are interrupted by the final bell, signalling that it's time to leave. Well not for me, I still have that student council meeting, I can't let Sayo-San down again. Picking up my feet along with my bag yet again today, I steadily travelled to the student council room.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this chapter took to upload, I've been busy with school and the holidays recently but I'll try updating this fanfic whenever I can! Also this chapter is pretty short so I apologise for that as well

Rinko's POV:

I burst through the doors leading to the student council room, I could feel how flustered I was due to the increasing heat spreading across my cheeks and how heavy my breaths were. I had ran all the way here, and I'm questioning whether it was worth it... But atleast Sayo-San won't be disappointed in me again. Speaking of Sayo-San I looked up and was met with a highly confused Sayo.

"Rinko, did you run here?"  
"Mm, y-yes, I was going to be l-late and didn't want to disappoint you a-again..."  
"I see" Sayo made her way over to our meeting table, let out a heavy sigh and took a seat. "Rinko is something wrong? You seem off today, in fact you have seemed off for a while now, especially during band practice"  
"S-Sayo-San... I-I'm completely f-fine..."  
"Please stop with the lies" I could feel my body tense and suddenly my body flew back so I was standing completely straight "Rinko, I've known you for over a year now, I can tell when somethings wrong, so tell me, what is wrong?" My immediate reaction was to attempt to escape and so I felt my body quickly turn to run, only to feel Sayo's wrist roughly grabbing mine "Rinko, I need you to tell me!" "I-It's... Yukina! Okay!? I have a crush On Yukina Minato" Before I could stop myself I found myself covering my mouth, I can't belive I had just snapped at Sayo Hikawa, crap... "I-I'm so s-sorry!"  
"You... You have a crush on Yukina?"

I felt a dark shade of red takeover my face as I stared down towards the floor, sending Sayo a small nod. "Rinko, you could of told me sooner, there's nothing to hide, what's so bad about having a crush" it's an understatement to say I was shocked by Sayo's reaction, I don't exactly know what I was expecting... But it certainly wasn't this... It was a pleasant surprise. "W-Well. I-it's just that-- She's our band mate... And not to mention, way out of my l-league..."  
"Rinko!" I felt a chill run down my spine as I jumped at Sayo's sudden shout "Don't ever say that! Ever again! Yukina is not out of your league, if she was would you really be in Roselia? She let you in the band for a reason so don't undermine yourself! I never want to hear you say that... Ever again" I looked up to face Sayo, I could feel the saltiness of my tears filling the corners of my eyes, she looked angry but... I could also see she had tears in her eyes... "I'm sorry... Sayo-San... I-It won't happen again" And then Sayo's expression changed yet again, she was smiling at me, a warm-hearted smile that made me feel slightly warmer inside. "Good" She then took a seat at our meeting table, yet again "Now, Arisa couldn't make it today, so should we start the meeting with just the two of us?" I let out a small smile and nodded, I felt just a bit more confident in myself.


End file.
